La Manzana de la Discordia
by AoNana
Summary: Los ciudadanos de un pueblo de las afueras de Japón han sido casi extintos debido a una supuesta epidemia en el pasado. Actualmente, una joven universitaria[Nakamura Nozomi] se muda a un pueblo y comienza a descubrir los pequeños secretos que encripta. Asimismo, el destino decide entrelazar su vida con los diferentes miembros de dos familias en discordia y sus ocultos misterios.
1. Epílogo

**L** a repentina muerte de la señorita Sasaki había dejado conmocionado a toda la villa. Era la primera muerte de la zona en años y todos temían que fuera indicio de la peste.

La señorita Sasaki Haruka era hija del alcalde de la ciudad. Una joven alegre y vivaz de unos diecisiete años de edad. Estudiaba en la escuela local junto con otros alumnos procedentes de la misma villa y de sus alrededores. Jamás presentó indicios de padecer alguna enfermedad terminal ni tendencias suicidas.

El doctor del pueblo procedió a examinarla, pero debido a la escasez de medios aún no había encontrado la causa de su inesperado fallecimiento.

El pueblo entero comenzaba a especular cuál sería la causa de esta y el miedo procedió a extenderse por la ciudad: ¡Es la peste! ¡Mi madre murió de la peste hace años! ¡Ha vuelto para matarnos a todos! Gritaban unos. Brujería, ¡es cosa de brujería! Gritaban otros. Pero la verdad se extendía más allá de las fronteras de aquella villa.


	2. Capítulo I: Primera perturbación

Había pasado una semana desde la extraña muerte de Sasaki Haruka. El señor Sasaki estaba tremendamente alterado, temía que la causa de la muerte de su hija fuera contagiosa.

Mientras tanto el médico del pueblo seguía investigando intentando hallar la respuesta.

Los rumores se excedían cada vez más y los habitantes comenzaban a sospechar unos de otros. La creencia mística estaba muy presente en aquel pueblo y temían que de entre sus más de tres mil habitantes hubiese alguna que otra bruja. A medida que esta fobia crecía, los ánimos de los ciudadanos estaban cada vez más susceptibles.

-¡Doctor Akira, es mi hija, ha enfermado!- aventó un señor cuyo oficio era herrero.

Aquella noticia inesperada hizo que Akira dejase caer un par de tubos con sangre que estaba analizando, provocando que toda su ropa se tiñese de un rojizo desagradable. El herrero no dejó correr más el tiempo y agarró de la camisa al doctor:

-¡Se está muriendo! ¡Haga algo!-profirió más en forma de orden que de súplica.

Akira cogió rápidamente su maletín saliendo a paso apresurado de la pequeña clínica. Caminaron por el sendero que llevaba a una humilde casita de piedra unida al taller de aquel señor. Había una muchedumbre reunida alrededor de la puerta, así como de las ventanas. Susurraban entre ellos cosas casi inaudibles, pero callaron cuando vieron llegar al doctor.

Le abrieron paso hasta la puerta, pero justo antes de entrar, una anciana le agarró del puño de la camisa, provocándole un pequeño sobresalto.

-No podrá hacer nada. Está condenada. ¡Ha dejado la puerta abierta! Su madre también morirá- aquella anciana cambiaba sucesivamente el tono de su voz por lo que propició que la gran mayoría de los espectadores dirigiesen su atención hacia ella.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó la revuelta:

 _¡Seguro que le ha puesto veneno en la comida!_

 _¡La ha asesinado, yo lo he visto!_

 _¡Es una bruja!_

Este comentario provocó que la muchedumbre corriese a atrapar a la anciana, que permanecía muda mientras se dejaba atrapar. El doctor hizo ademan de ayudarla, pero el herrero lo introdujo de un leve empujón en la casa.

En una humilde cama se encontraba la joven enferma. Tenía toallas húmedas por su cuerpo por lo que el doctor dedujo que tendría una temperatura corporal alta.

La madre de la joven estaba sentada en un pequeño banco de madera agarrando la mano de su hija. Parecía que llevaba tiempo sin comer. Akira se preguntó desde cuándo estaría ahí.

-Buenas tardes, Señora Yamamoto-saludó cortésmente Akira provocando que la mujer saliese del ensimismamiento que la tenía absorbida.

-Doctor...mi hija, se muere...-dijo en un hilo de voz.

Akira se acercó a la joven, abriendo su maletín y sacando su estetoscopio para examinar a la enferma.

Cuando se acercó pudo darse cuenta de lo pálida que lucía esta. La joven tenía surcos violáceos bajo su cornea y los labios secos y amarillentos. Toda su tez estaba de un tono amarillento.

El doctor la examinó cuidadosamente. Cuando fue a sacarle una muestra de sangre le fue difícil encontrar la vena. Algo fallaba ahí: no tenía venas.

El doctor arrugó la frente haciendo que el señor Yamamoto se acercase a él con incertidumbre y miedo:

-Doctor, ¿ocurre algo?

Akira negó pausadamente con la cabeza. Si llegaba a describir algo como la carencia de venas, aparentemente, en la joven provocaría que la hipótesis de la brujería fuera cierta. Un momento, _¿y si realmente era cosa de brujas?_ Akira negó mentalmente su afirmación. Él era un médico, no podía dejarse llevar por creencias místicas propia de los pueblerinos. Seguiría sus conocimientos científicos para hallar la verdad. Sin embargo, jamás había examinado a nadie que no tuviese color en las venas.

Cesó su inútil intento de extraerle sangre a la joven para continuar tomándole la temperatura. Por el contrario, justo antes de sacar el termómetro de su maletín, la señora Yamamoto profirió un grito horrorizado llevándose las manos a la sien. El señor Yamamoto se había separado de su esposa y simplemente no reaccionaba. Akira se giró lentamente siguiendo la mirada de los padres de la joven hacia esta.

La muchacha se había levantado de la cama. Hace unos momentos yacía con un pequeño hilo de vida en la cama, por lo que Akira se extrañó ante esa repentina vitalidad. Se fue a acercar a la joven pero se detuvo al ver las facciones de esta: tenía los ojos abiertos, saltones por la falta de alimentación. Tenía los huesos de la cara y los hombros marcados. Mostraba una mirada perdida y horrorizada.

La joven movió los ojos del doctor a sus padres, los abrió aún más y con una voz ronca profirió una risa, para luego añadir " _Estáis condenados_ " y caer en la cama dejando salir su último suspiro.

Horas más tarde de que la policía llegase para ahuyentar a toda la muchedumbre de la casa llegó un amigo de la familia que ayudó a preparar el entierro de la joven que se llevaría a cabo días después. Mientras tanto, el doctor hacía preguntas a sus padres sobre el tiempo que estuvo enferma la joven, el por qué no lo avisaron antes, si había mostrado síntomas antes etcétera. Sin embargo, las respuestas fueron las mismas que las del alcalde: la joven enfermó de un día para otro. No avisaron porque creían que sería un simple resfriado, sin embargo la joven comenzó a perder peso, así como la vitalidad y el color rosáceo de su tez. Nunca demostró síntomas de estar enferma por lo que sus padres acabaron preocupados y decidieron llamar al doctor.

Días más tarde, se llevó a cabo el entierro en la llanura que separa el pueblo de las montañas. Akira había tenido la oportunidad de analizar el cuerpo de la joven durante el tiempo de procesado, pero no encontró nada: ni heridas superficiales ni tampoco internas. Sus órganos parecían estar en perfecto estado al igual que sus huesos. Sólo fallaba algo: la coagulación de la sangre. Era menos espesa de lo que debería. Sin embargo, no veía en ello una causa mortal.

Akira decidió comenzar una investigación, anotando todo lo que descubría en un pequeño cuaderno a modo de diario. Pidió primeramente permiso a los padres tanto de la señorita Sasaki como de la señorita Yamamoto, pero ambos se negaron, temiendo que fueran sentenciados a morir por brujería. Sin embargo, Akira decidió anotar su investigación, a fin y al cabo era el médico a cargo de esos extraños casos.

Efectivamente, los rumores sobre brujería empezaron a creerse ciertos, tanto que apedreaban a señoras mayores por la calle gritándoles insultos y tachándolas de nigrománticas.

Los casos de jóvenes fallecidas ascendieron a cinco en poco más de una semana. El pueblo estaba conmocionado hasta que estalló una revuelta: habían pasado cuatro días desde la última muerte cuando un señor comenzó a gritar en el mercado "¡Las brujas atacan de nuevo! ¡Se ha cumplido! ¡La profecía de la vieja se ha cumplido!" El pueblo quedo sumido en un silencio e hizo que el doctor Akira, que casualmente estaba comprando especias para preparar uno de sus mejunjes, se acercase a aquel señor. Tuvo que hacerse paso entre la multitud que chillaba y maldecía alrededor de alguien que yacía en el suelo.

Cuando Akira se acercó pudo reconocer quién era: la señora Yamamoto. La policía llegó enseguida alejando a toda la multitud. El doctor intentó examinar a la señora pero con tanta revuelta no fue posible. Así que decidió trasladarla a su clínica, con ayuda de los policías la dejaron sobre una camilla. Uno de ellos preguntó si estaba muerta para avisar a su marido, pero Akira aseguró que seguía con vida por cómo bajaba y subía su pecho lentamente.

Con esta última afirmación los policías asintieron y salieron en busca del marido de la mujer. Sin embargo no llegaron.

Akira se apresuró a inyectarle vitaminas y untarle una de sus cremas naturales para hidratar a la señora Yamamoto, pues su piel se tornaba de un amarillento similar al de su hija. Pero, lamentablemente fue en vano. Justo cuando el doctor la daba por perdida, esta se levantó de un golpe de la cama con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sonriéndole dijo: " _Nos vemos pronto_ " y cayó sobre la camilla careciendo ya de vida.

Akira se removió nervioso en su asiento con el cuerpo de la mujer sin vida a su lado. Era el tercer comportamiento anormal que presenciaba justo antes de la muerte de algún fallecido y todos tenían algo en común: se levantaban de golpe y tras decir algo de manera escalofriante perdían la vida.

El doctor caminaba de un lado para otro intentando buscar una respuesta, pero esta no aparecía. Minutos más tarde de apuntar el día y hora de la muerte de la desventurada, cayó en la cuenta de que los policías no habían vuelto con el marido de la mujer y que un gran jaleo se escuchaba desde la calle.

Decidió salir a ver qué pasaba. Todo el pueblo estaba fuera de sus casas, gritando y tirando piedras. Un policía yacía muerto con un charco de sangre en la zona de la cabeza. Probablemente ocasionado por un golpe. Los demás agentes arremetían contra los pueblerinos: muchos quedaban inconscientes en el suelo y otros con heridas leves.

Akira, horrorizado, buscó con la mirada al señor Yamamoto, temiendo lo peor. Lo divisó a lo lejos mientras se protegía de los golpes de los policías. El doctor, extrañado corrió hacia ellos.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡El pueblo se ha vuelto loco!- aventó este mientras jalaba a uno de los agentes.

-¡Aléjese si no quiere salir herido!- advirtió pegándole un empujón.

El doctor intentó alejar al policía del señor Yamamoto que se encontraba hecho una bola en el suelo pero el agente le propició un golpe en el labio al doctor provocando que cayese de espaldas contra la tierra.

Este se limpió la sangre que derramaba de su labio y se reincorporó justo cuando detrás de él corría una mujer con un niño en brazos. Akira la tomó del brazo haciendo que la mujer protegiese a su hijo temiendo que le hicieran daño.

\- ¡Se equivoca, señora Takahashi! Soy yo, Akira, el doctor- proclamó este haciendo que la mujer relajase su postura. El hombre se dio cuenta de que ésta temblaba y decidió escoltarla a través de la devastadora situación hasta la clínica, a la cual logró a entrar a empujones, pues había gente en la puerta aporreándola.

Una vez dentro, el doctor le ofreció a la mujer un vaso de agua y al pequeño le dio un caramelo. Akira se había ocupado previamente de que el cadáver de la señora Yamamoto no estuviese a la vista.

-Todo ocurrió tan rápido- susurró la señora mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija.

-Cuénteme, Takahashi, ¿qué ha sucedido?

-¿No se ha dado cuenta?-Akira negó firmemente con la cabeza- Los policías llegaron en busca del señor Yamamoto, que como de costumbre estaba en su taller, y le dieron la terrible noticia. De casualidad que me hallaba de compras por ahí cerca y lo vi todo: la gente comentó la situación y en nada ya había una multitud furiosa en busca de la anciana que días atrás predijo la muerte de la señora Yamamoto. El esposo de esta se animó a ir con la multitud, llevando consigo hierro caliente, con el que estaba trabajando. Los agentes intentaron pararlo aconsejándole que se tranquilizara pero éste no les hizo caso.

-Y se reveló contra ellos-Dedujo Akira.

-Efectivamente, ¡mató a un agente de la ley de un golpe en la cabeza! Fue terrible, decidí salir corriendo con mi hijo de ahí, pues todo el mundo se había vuelto loco. No sé qué está pasando, debe ser cosa de las brujas-dijo la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos por el miedo.

Akira se levantó de donde estaba sentado. Chasqueó la lengua y apuntó algo en su libreta. Luego miró a la mujer que seguía temblando y añadió:

-Señora Takahashi, quédese aquí hasta que todo se tranquilice. Vuelvo en un rato. Ah, y la brujería es solo un temor popular.

Cuando el doctor salió a la calle no había nadie allí, exceptuando los cadáveres de los habitantes y algún que otro agente tirado por la tierra. Akira chasqueó la lengua y desvió su mirada al cielo percatándose de una humareda que provenía de la colina de la villa. No se lo pensó dos veces y corrió hasta allí.

El pueblo estaba reunido frente a una pila de escombros y humo gritando victorioso. Akira se hizo paso entre la multitud hasta advertir qué era lo que ocultaban los escombros y el humo: cuatro cadáveres de mujeres, de entre ellos la anciana que comenzó inconscientemente la revuelta.


	3. Capítulo II: Segunda revuelta

Semanas más tarde, las muertes parecían haber cesado por lo que Akira cada vez dudaba más de la ciencia. Habían habido varios casos más de muerte, pero ningún sobresalto _antemortem_ , término que había acuñado el doctor para describir aquellos comportamientos anormales. Se quemaban a diario varias mujeres acusadas de brujería hasta convertirse en algo casi normal.

El doctor seguía con sus investigaciones y Takahashi Hana lo visitaba continuamente ayudándolo incluso en la creación de medicamentos. Había seguido la creencia científica del doctor y había dejado atrás la locura del misticismo. Sin embargo, el pueblo no parecía entrar en razón.

Pasaron meses y Akira comenzó a tener una relación con Hana, se había ganado el corazón de la mujer y el de su hijo.

El pueblo sufrió un déficit de población provocado tanto por la quema de mujeres como por la muerte de estas. La gran mayoría era masculina y las mujeres escaseaban en la población. El número de habitantes se había reducido de miles a cientos.

La situación empeoró, Akira no lograba encontrar causa a las muertes y el desprecio hacia su persona crecía, así como los insultos por parte de los pueblerinos.

Los más jóvenes habían sido internados en el instituto, protegiéndolos de la locura.

Un día mientras examinaba junto con Hana el último cadáver, la mujer se empezó a encontrar mal. Su vista se perdía y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Akira dejó el bisturí y corrió hacia ella. Esta yacía en el suelo, con la tez blanca tornándose rápidamente a un amarillo bien conocido por el doctor. Sabía lo que se avecinaba.

La depositó sobre una camilla apresuradamente, inyectando le medicinas y vitaminas, así como ungüentos, pero no mejoraba. Mientras este rebuscaba entre la despensa algo que pudiese salvar a su amada se escuchó un golpe que provenía de la camilla. Akira se giró atónito y vio a Hana contorsionada mirándole a él directamente.

El doctor se acercó a ella, sin saber cómo reaccionar, había visto ya demasiadas muertes para saber qué venía ahora:

-A...kira. Son más jóvenes- y después de decir esto sonrió mostrando sus dientes y cayó en la camilla.

El doctor se acercó a ella, temblando, no pensaba que esto podía estar pasándole. La había perdido. Había perdido a su único amor, a la única persona que confiaba en él. Estaba perdido.

Al poco tiempo el pueblo se enteró de la muerte de la mujer y culparon al doctor.

 _¡Él es el culpable de todo!_

 _Siempre mueren cuando él está presente_

 _¡Es un brujo!¿ No veis todos esos mejunjes que tiene?_

 _¡Merece morir!¡Así acabarán las muertes_

El doctor, aterrado, huyó a su clínica tomando lo necesario para salir de allí, de aquella locura de pueblo. Llevando consigo al pequeño Takahashi Yuki.

Días más tarde se encontraban en medio del bosque que separa la Villa del pueblo más cercano.

Las muertes en el pueblo aumentaban cada vez más y llevaba más rápido a los hombres que quedaban a la locura, juzgándose unos a otros. La raza femenina estaba casi exista sin contar las jóvenes internadas en el instituto, aquellas que no intentaron huir.

El doctor y Yuki llegaron a otro pueblo donde llegaban noticias de la supuesta plaga ocasionada por las brujas del pueblo vecino y no tardó en quedar desierto. Akira seguía escondido en una pequeña casa de aquel pueblo fantasma hasta que un día alguien llamó a la puerta.

El joven Yuki corrió a abrir la puerta mientras Akira le gritaba que no lo hiciera. Todo fue en vano: este presenció cómo le clavaban un puñal al pequeño dejando su cuerpo son vida sobre la madera. Lo siguiente que pasó sucedió muy rápido.

Años más tarde no quedaba nadie vivo en aquella villa, siquiera en los alrededores. Todo se había inundado de un silencio aterrador. Los cuerpos de los antiguos habitantes yacían sin vida sobre la tierra, la madera, la hierba. Estaban por todas partes. La putrefacción y el olor a sangre contaminaban el aire.

El silencio, de pronto, se vio irrumpido por varias pisadas despreocupadas. Sonaban a tierra mojada por la sangre.

-Vaya destrozo hemos ocasionado-Profirió una voz juguetona.

-Sin duda, esto no le va a gustar a Padre- añadió otra tras un leve bostezo.

-Deberíamos abandonar la zona, antes de que vengan a por nosotros- Propuso una tercera voz, más sería y sensata.

-Vaya, yo que me estaba divirtiendo- se quejó otra voz más suave, casi en un susurro- Nos hemos quedado sin diversión.

-Quizás aún siga la fiesta- Añadió la primera voz dirigiéndose hacia una casa aparentemente vacía.

-¡Que siga la caza!- aventaron dos o tres a la vez.

Eran varias voces. Varias pisadas que se dirigían hacia la casa. Aún quedaba vida ahí. Intentado protegerse. Intentando no respirar. Pero los latidos del corazón podían ser escuchados por todo el campo de batalla.


	4. Capítulo III: Tercera Bienvenida

Un antiguo Chevrolet avanzaba por el sendero que separa un pueblo de las afueras de Japón con el denso bosque. Dejó tras su paso una polvareda de polvo y humo mientras su conductor tarareaba alguna posible canción country.

Pasó al lado de un par de señores mayores, posibles agricultores que caminan de vuelta a casa tras el día de trabajo. El Chevrolet pegó un frenazo provocando que los señores se dieran un pequeño susto. La ventanilla del copiloto se bajó pesadamente, como si al pobre coche le costase incluso moverse.

-Disculpen, ¿saben si el "pueblo místico" está por aquí?- Dijo la conductora de aquella chatarra.

Los señores se miraron entre sí, luego negaron con la cabeza torciendo un poco el gesto. La joven les agradeció fugazmente mientras subía la ventanilla y maldecía para sus adentros. Se preguntaba por qué nadie sabía de ese pueblo cuando era tan famoso.

Continuó avanzando por el sendero hasta que llegó a un denso bosque. Maldiciendo de nuevo, bajó del auto y tras asegurarse de haberlo cerrado continuó el camino a pie esperando encontrar a alguien o algo que la guiase. Encontró un trozo de madera cubierto por maleza en un pequeño camino de piedras. Se acercó a él y tras arrancar unas pocas pudo leer el letrero con el nombre del pueblo _'Murashi'_. La joven se inquietó preguntándose por qué le pondrían un nombre así al pueblo. Obviamente, ella sabía que 'pueblo místico' era solo un alias del verdadero nombre del pueblo que le habían dado las villas de alrededor, pero nunca se preocupó en averiguar el por qué, nunca hasta ese momento.

-¿Puedo ayudarla?- Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ella se giró lentamente, algo asustada porque se encontraba sola en medio de un sendero y ya estaba prácticamente oscureciendo. Sin embargo, se encontró con un joven de tez pálida, llevaba unas gafas que impedían ver el verdadero color de sus ojos. Su cabello era de un tono grisáceo ¿quizás era negro? No podía distinguirlo con claridad debido a la escasez de luz. La joven se fijó en su vestimenta: no vestía para nada como alguien de pueblo.

-Estoy buscando el ' _pueblo místico'_ -la chica vaciló unos instantes al ver que el joven fruncía el ceño mientras la observaba con una mano en su barbilla- Eh… _Murashi_ , el pueblo se llama _Murashi_ -añadió posteriormente.

-¡Ah! Va en dirección contraria. Tiene que seguir la carretera, le llevará directamente al pueblo.

La joven se quedó pensativa pues no había visto ninguna carretera cuando llegó en su coche.

-¿Es usted una forastera?-Preguntó aquel joven con cierto interés. La chica asintió.- No suelen venir muchos forasteros, ya sabe, por las leyendas.

-¿Usted vive aquí?

-En las afueras, no precisamente en el pueblo. ¿Quiere que la acompañe?

La chica se lo pensó antes de asentir. No podría llegar sola, aquello estaba muy escondido.

Llegaron al coche minutos más tarde y la joven le ofreció asiento al chico mientras esta intentaba arrancarlo.

-A veces no arranca, pero arrancará-siguió girando la llave mientras el Chevrolet rugía en un amago de calentar los motores hasta que finalmente prendió- ¡Ya está! Está en las últimas, vengo desde la ciudad y temí que me dejara tirada por el camino.

-Se la ha jugado mucho atreviéndose a venir aquí- La joven dudó sobre su afirmación: ¿se refería al pueblo?-Con este coche, quiero decir- el joven vaciló un momento y añadió: Mi nombre es Sakamaki Reiji, discúlpeme por no haberme presentado antes.

-Yo soy Nakamura Nozomi, estoy aquí por una beca de estudio.

-Vaya, ha elegido un sitio curioso.

-Podría decirse que sí.

El camino trascurrió en silencio que brevemente se veía interrumpido por las indicaciones de aquel joven a través de la densa naturaleza hasta que llegaron al comienzo de una carretera en mejor condición que el resto, podría decirse que estaba asfaltada. El Chevrolet paró con un chirrido seco y la joven maldijo de nuevo.

-Siempre hace eso cuando freno- se quejó Nozomi.

-Es un coche antiguo-Hizo una pausa- En fin, yo me despido aquí.

-¿No está muy oscuro? Podría acercarle a su casa…-propuso la joven, pero el chico negó con la cabeza.

-Se lo agradezco, pero si me llevase seguramente no podría volver…por la carretera. Seguramente se perdería de vuelta.

Nozomi se sonrojó puesto que sabía que era cierto. Su sentido de la orientación no era nada bueno. Reiji se despidió de ella mientras desaparecía por un sendero al costado derecho de la carretera. La joven prosiguió su camino.

Aquella noche se hospedó en un pequeño hostal de carretera, estaba demasiado cansada para conducir y no ganaría nada llegando tan tarde. Así que decidió permanecer en aquel antro que había encontrado y el que se hacía llamar _hostal_.

Al día siguiente, llegó al pueblo. Efectivamente solo debía tomar aquella carretera, como le indicó Reiji, para llegar al pueblo. Dejó el coche en un pequeño aparcamiento en la entrada a la población. Caminaba por el centro del mercado en busca de la señora que la hospedaría en su casa, sólo tenía la dirección del lugar donde se encontrarían por lo que cualquier intento de buscarla sería en vano.

Decidió quedarse quieta en el lugar indicado mientras esperaba a aquella señora. Se dejó caer en la pared de piedra de una casita al lado de una herrería y se dedicó a observar a la gente: todo era tan diferente a la ciudad…No había prisas, se respiraba armonía y paz. ¡Incluso la forma de vestir era diferente! Aunque posiblemente para ellos era lo normal, vestían como vestía su abuela. Nozomi soltó una risilla ante el pensamiento de verse a sí misma vestida como su abuela.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Comento un chico que se encontraba justo enfrente suya y la mirada algo confundido.

La chica lo observó detenidamente. Era algo misterioso, su cabello era tan blanco como la nieve. La tez pálida, parecía que nunca le daba el sol. Y la mirada perforándole el alma, aquellos ojos de color rubí hipnotizaron a la joven, sintió que el suelo se abría a sus pies mientras sus piernas flanqueaban.

Segundos después volvió a la realidad y se percató que aquel joven ya no se encontraba delante de ella. Se había quedado perdida en su mirada y la había llevado a una oscuridad vacía. _¿Me conocía?_ Se preguntó Nozomi. Negó mentalmente. No podía conocerla, no conocía a nadie allí.

Minutos más tarde Nozomi, harta de esperar, se decidió a dar un paseo por el mercado, pero la detuvieron antes de comenzar su marcha. Un brazo delgado cubierto por varias prendas la agarraba del suéter.

-¿Nakamura Nozomi?- Una señora mayor, muy estropeada, con el pelo blanco recogido hacia atrás. Tenía marcadas ojeras y la tez arrugada y seca. Era mucho más baja que la joven, cosa que tampoco era difícil, pues medía más del metro sesenta. La chica asintió- Encantada de conocerla y…bienvenida a _Murashi._


	5. Capítulo IV: Cuarto encuentro

La señora cerró detrás de sí la puerta de gruesa madera y encendió las luces de la casa que tintineaban suavemente hasta adquirir la luminosidad necesaria. Avanzó por lo que parecía el salón principal haciendo que la madera chillase a cada paso que daba.

-Señorita, acompáñeme. Le enseñaré la casa.

Nozomi asintió. Aquella anciana la guió por toda la casa. Era bastante antigua, toda de madera y decorado a la antigua. Un fuerte olor a humedad y polvo inundaba el ambiente. La joven se preguntó desde cuándo llevaría deshabitada.

Una vez que la señora terminó la visita, le entregó las llaves y le deseó suerte. Sin embargo, para Nozomi no fue simplemente un amago de bienvenida, ocultaba algo.

La joven decidió desempaquetar tras recoger su equipaje del coche. No llevaba muchas cosas: algo de ropa, un par de fotos, libros, su portátil (aunque dudaba que allí llegase la red inalámbrica. Dudaba incluso de que hubiese cobertura suficiente) y dos o tres cosas más. Sin duda se sentiría sola en aquel lugar, pero debía acostumbrase a ello, no iba a seguir siendo una niña siempre, ¿verdad?

Decidió ojear un par de libros de medicina que llevaba encima. Se preguntó dónde estaría la universidad del pueblo, pues no la había visto por el camino, ni siquiera señales que le indicasen su situación.

 _Nigromancia. Hechicería. Pociones._

Nozomi dejó el libro de medicina antigua sobre su cama. A decir verdad, nunca entendió muy bien de dónde sacaban la lógica que al enfermar su causa fuera cosa de hechicería y la curación una labor de nigromantes. Era absurdo, pero debido a la época y al escaso avance de la investigación era la única respuesta que encontraban.

Existieron varios médicos que fueron realmente científicos, pero sin embargo, existieron "médicos" que se hicieron llamar así para no ser asesinados por su uso con las "artes oscuras". La joven se llevó las manos a la cara y soltó un suspiro. _Antiguamente, la brujería era condenada y tema de tabú. Ahora es lo que está de moda_. No entendía a esta sociedad.

Todo esto la llevó a preguntarse si los ciudadanos de ese pueblo realmente creían en la magia. Ese fue uno de los porqués que la llevaron a escoger aquel pueblo como destino de estudio: su atrayente sobrenombre y su actualidad atrasada. Quería investigar la forma de pensar de los ciudadanos ante hipótesis científicas. Quería saber qué les llevó a acuñar ese apodo, y sobre todo, por qué razón creían en la magia, brujería y demás sinónimos.

Estaba cansada de estar en casa, pero se había pasado las horas de luz solar leyendo uno de los libros que había encontrado en la biblioteca municipal y ahora no se atrevía a salir a la calle. Todo estaba tan oscuro, ¡y sólo había entrado apenas la tarde! Se asomó a su ventana apartando la cortina para observar el exterior: sintió como los matorrales de cerca se mecían levemente. No había nadie en la calle por lo que pensó que sería un animal. _Quizás es el gato de la bruja_ bromeó para sí misma.

Cansada de deambular por la casa decidió sacar valor y encaminarse hacia el mercado central, donde ya no estaban los puestos que había en la mañana, pero muchas tiendas seguían abiertas. Quería buscar algo de pintura y comprar un lienzo y caballete pues el suyo se había quemado en un incendio que tuvo lugar en su casa cuando era algo más pequeña.

Las calles estaban frías y apenas llevaba abrigo: un simple suéter y una fina bufanda. Se maldijo a sí misma por creer que en los pueblos del sur de Japón el clima sería más cálido. Primer error.

Pasó al lado de una tienda de madera, sin letrero. A decir verdad, ninguna tienda allí tenía rótulo. En el escaparate de la tienda se mostraban maniquíes con diferentes prendas que parecían abrigar más de lo que ella vestía en ese momento, así que decidió hacerse con alguna que otra.

La tienda tenía una luz tenue. No era muy grande por lo que daba sensación de calidez. Al fondo se encontraba el mostrador y un señor le dedicó un saludo para posteriormente invitarla a echar un ojo. Nozomi no se decidía, todo parecía igual.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?-Ofreció el señor.

La joven declinó su oferta educadamente pues quería buscar ella sola. Siempre se ponía tensa en aquellas situaciones.

\- ¿Es usted de la ciudad?-Preguntó serenamente el dependiente. Nozomi asintió- No se ven muchas caras nuevas por aquí.

-¿No suelen tener turistas?-Inquirió la chica algo curiosa.

-A veces, pero acaban quedándose a vivir. Es un pueblecito encantador-sonrió el señor.

-Me llevo este- se decidió la muchacha tras escoger un abrigo oscuro de plumón.

-Buena elección.

La joven pagó lo debido al dependiente y continuó su marcha en busca de una tienda de manualidades. Debería haberla, era un pueblo, pero lo suficientemente grande para acuñar a miles de personas, por lo que una tienda de manualidades o bricolaje era algo primordial.

Efectivamente, tras un poco callejear encontró su cometido. La tienda era del mismo estilo que las demás y tuvo que fijarse lo suficiente para identificarla como tal. Su interior olía a madera, a pinturas y a pegamento. Era un poco más amplia que la tienda de ropas y más iluminada. En las paredes había diversos cuadros que contrastaban con el color blanco de la pared. Todos se caracterizaban en la brusquedad y oscuridad en la que estaban pintados: Nozomi se preguntó quién sería el autor de tales pinturas.

Mientras la joven andaba sumida en sus pensamientos contemplando la pintura, el dependiente carraspeó volviéndola a la realidad:

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo o sólo vienes a mirar?-Lanzó la pregunta como una daga afilada. La joven parpadeó varías veces sonrojándose levemente por su falta de educación.

-¡Ah! Lo siento. Cuando entré no vi a nadie y los cuadros...

-Si tanto te interesan puedo darte la dirección del museo- Aventó aquel chico algo irónico.

Efectivamente, era un chico, unos años mayor que ella seguramente. Ahora que podía observarlo en la claridad analizó todas sus facciones: desde la expresión tosca de su cara, pasando por sus ojos de un color ¿rubí? Se preguntó dónde los había visto antes. Llevaba el pelo casi por los hombros y de un color castaño aclarado levemente por las puntas. Llevaba parte de él recogido en una coleta.

-¿No vas a contestarme?-Preguntó el chico sacándola de nuevo de su ensimismamiento.

-Eh...lo siento. Estaba mirando...Nada, no importa- la joven desvió su mirada de él- ¿Qué me estaba diciendo?

El chico suspiró llevándose la mano a la frente y apartando de algún pelo suelto que le caía por esta. A decir verdad, era bastante alto y tenía una complexión fuerte. Nozomi se pegó una bofetada mental para no quedar embelesada de nuevo.

-Te preguntaba que de dónde venías. No suelen verse muchos jóvenes...por la ciudad.

-¿Entonces no hay estudiantes aquí?

Aquel chico chasqueó la lengua ¿molesto? Nozomi torció un poco el gesto.

-Claro que los hay, sólo que o trabajan a la vez que estudian o se encierran en sus habitaciones para estudiar por lo que no suelen verse mucho.

Nozomi se le quedó mirando dispuesta a preguntarle si él también estudiaba o si sólo trabaja ahí, pero él la interrumpió:

-¿Piensas decirme de dónde vienes o al menos qué quieres o voy a tener que dejar la tienda abierta hasta que te plazca?

-¡Qué maleducado, Yuma!-Una voz masculina había hablado a espaldas de la chica antes de que esta pudiese contestar provocando que se girase curiosa hacia el nuevo integrante.

Yuma, el chico de la tienda de manualidades, chasqueó de nuevo la lengua. Volvía a estar molesto. Parecía que todo le molestaba.

-¿Así es como pretendes que la tienda consiga ganancias?-Comentó cansado el nuevo integrante.

-Tengo clientela fija, porque una nueva no compre aquí no voy a arruinarme.

-Sólo venía a advertirte que la cena...ya está lista- Apretó levemente la mandíbula y luego se volvió hacia Nozomi- Disculpa, pero ¿te importaría venir mañana? Vamos a cerrar ya.

La chica asintió cansada. Había perdido el tiempo para nada. Justo cuando iba a despedirse el chico le dedicó una mirada de soslayo mientras se aproximaba a Yuma. Nozomi pudo visualizarlo mejor cuando paso cerca de ella: la tez era más pálida que la de Yuma, su pelo negro estaba despeinado y levemente ondulado n las puntas. ¿Los ojos? No podía distinguirlos. Parecían negros, pero podían ser reflejo de sus largas pestañas. Nozomi siempre tuvo curiosidad por el color de ojos de la gente, según dicen: tus ojos son la puerta de tu alma.

La joven se despidió brevemente y salió de la tienda recibiendo de parte de estos una simple mirada, tan fría como misteriosa. _¿Tendrán cierto desprecio a lo nuevo?_ se preguntó a sí misma e hizo memoria en recordar el término griego para ello: " _Xenofobia_ ". La chica sonrió triunfante por su propio descubrimiento: miedo a lo desconocido. Claramente era eso, las personas de ciudad no son muy bienvenidas en un pueblo.

Pasaron los días y la joven no salía de su casa. Exactamente de su cama. Había enfermado. Se maldijo a sí misma. Sabía que la causa había sido que aquel día que salió en busca de materiales llevaba poca ropa que abrigase y el cambio de temperatura hizo que se acatarrase.

-Tonta. Mira que enfermarte justo antes de empezar las clases- dijo en voz alta.

Echaba de menos hablar con alguien y el móvil no era de gran ayuda en aquel lugar. Sólo en algunas zonas tenía cobertura suficiente para poder establecer una llamada. Por suerte, la televisión funcionaba aunque a veces la señal no iba. Obvio, pues en medio de montañas y bosques que llegase al menos algo de señal era ya todo un logro.

Nozomi se había pasado las horas viendo programas estúpidos en la televisión y algún que otro documental. Buscó por los canales en busca del local pero no daba la señal. Algo irónico pero nada sorprendente.

A su vez, a las afueras del pueblo una leve conversación se establecía mientras buscaban algo de cenar:

-Ha vuelto. Su aroma está moviéndose por el pueblo.


	6. Capítulo V: Quinta reprimenda

La casa estaba sumida en el silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el viento de fuera y las ramas traqueteando en la ventana. Nozomi se revolvía en su cama. Tenía frío, pero se encontraba tapada completamente. No tenía fiebre. Pero su corazón se estaba helando, un invierno acontecía en su interior.

Abrió los ojos bruscamente y el sonido de la ventana traqueteó más fuerte. Sonaban a arañazos en la pared.

La chica se levantó a ciegas de la cama. Caminó a paso pesado por la casa haciendo que la madera rechinara a su paso. Necesitaba una pastilla para aliviar el dolor de pecho. Por los síntomas todo apuntaba a una neumonitis clásica causada por los sitios húmedos y fríos.

Mientras estaba en la cocina oyó la madera rechinar en el salón. La chica frunció el ceño. Estaba algo asustada. Aquella casa le asustaba.

Prendió las luces de la sala y observó que todo estaba en su sitio. No había rastro de nadie. Sin embargo la lámpara tintineaba y se mecía lentamente. Nozomi sintió en ese momento una corriente de aire a sus espaldas. La chica se giró pero sólo encontró una cortina antigua y un par de cuadros. Se le erizó la piel.

Ella era una científica, o al menos estaba en proceso, no podía dejarse llevar por pensamientos paranormales. _La ciencia es la solución_ se dijo _lo más obvio sería pensar que una corriente de aire se coló entre la madera o por alguna rendija de la ventana_. La joven avanzó hacia su habitación dejando las luces encendidas a su paso. ¿Quizá no confiaba tanto en la ciencia?

A la mañana siguiente de levanto gritando. Había tenido una pesadilla y le dolía el pecho. Siempre que enfermaba tenía pesadillas pero nunca las recordaba. Se levantó de la cama caminando sobre aquella incómoda madera y buscó a tientas la luz del salón pues aun siendo por la mañana en aquel pueblo escaseaba la luz solar. La luz no funcionaba. Se debía a que la había dejado encendida toda la noche por lo que las bombillas se sobrecalentaron. La joven cansada, prendió la televisión dejando las noticias de unos de los pueblos de la zona, pues _Murashi_ no tenía cadena de televisión propia.

-La villa está consternada. Hacía años que no fallecía nadie y de pronto se encontraron dos muchachas fallecidas en la localidad de...- el señor presentador dejó la noticia en el aire pues la televisión se había apagado de un fogonazo.

Nozomi pegó un respingo en el sofá y seguidamente maldijo en voz alta. Tras tantear un poco los cables y la antena del televisor se dio por vencida. Debería ser problema de los fusiles; sin embargo, no sabía dónde estaba la caja.

Miró aburrida por la ventana y puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta de que la ida de corriente había sido causa del tiempo meteorológico: estaba lloviendo muchísimo.

-Ah, genial-Replicó en voz alta- Ahora es cuando aparece el asesino y mata a la joven estudiante.

Un golpe la hizo callar. Nozomi apretó la mandíbula. No creía en cosas paranormales pero esto excedía los límites. Miro hacia la derecha en busca del objeto o lo que fuere que había provocado el estruendo: un cuadro, el que estaba junto a la cortina antigua, había caído rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

No era nada en particular: una imagen de un estante de libros, todos del mismo tono salgo uno en rojo justo en el centro.

Nozomi soltó un suspiro de alivio para maldecir, como de costumbre, la situación. Debería ir a comprar un marco nuevo o la señora casera podría echarla a rastras de allí, cosa que tampoco le molestaría tanto. Sin embargo, el día le impedía cualquier actividad fuera de la casa.

Cansada de todo, buscó un par de velas y su libro de medicina antigua y se sumergió en la lectura.

La universidad se encontraba en medio de un sendero con jardines y enormes árboles que le daban la suficiente, pero innecesaria, sombra. Todo tenía un aspecto antiguo. La verja de la entrada estaba desgastada por el paso del tiempo y algo corroída. Estudiantes se adentraban en ella charlando entre sí sobre el último examen de física.

Nozomi se mordió el labio. Era una vieja manía que mostraba cuando estaba nerviosa. La chica cogió aire y se unió a la pequeña multitud que se adentraba en el recinto. Una vez dentro pudo observar todo aquello: Tenía una enorme fuente en el medio y mucho color verde. No había flores, pues el invierno estaba entrando lentamente en la ciudad.

La joven avanzó lentamente, mientras seguía admirando el paisaje, hacia el edificio del fondo. Una vez dentro la oscuridad se hizo presente, las luces estaban encendidas, pero no daban casi claridad a la estancia. Nozomi avanzó por los pasillos en busca de la clase de primer año. Por el camino se encontró con muchos más estudiantes que se giraban curiosos cuando pasaba por su lado. La chica se sintió observada, cosa que odiaba plenamente.

Encontró la clase de primer año que se le había asignado en menos de lo pensado. La puerta era enorme, fabricada en madera tosca que daba la sensación de ser muy pesada. La joven tímidamente se asomó por la puerta pero no vio a nadie, así que se apresuró a sentarse en la zona de atrás del todo. Junto a la ventana.

Al poco empezaron a entrar estudiantes que se sentaban en sitios aleatorios mientras charlaban entre sí o simplemente leían algún que otro libro. Nozomi empezó a jugar con el bolígrafo. Se sentía fuera de lugar. Ella no conocía nadie.

-Eh-Un chico estaba en el asiento de enfrente y le estaba hablando- ¡Eh! ¡Te estoy hablando!-Gritó exasperado el joven.

Nozomi torció un poco el gesto. No es que lo estuviera ignorando, simplemente es que era muy propensa a evadirse del mundo real en sus propios pensamientos.

Aquel chico se pasó la mano por sus rojizos cabellos. La joven se preguntó si ese era su color natural.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento!- Dijo la chica clavando sus ojos en los de él. Eran de un verde profundo. Tan claros que parecían dominarte.

-¿Eres la nueva?-El chico encaró una ceja mientras la miraba de arriba abajo- Vaya, esperaba a alguien más femenino-Dijo tras resoplar. Estaba ¿fastidiado?

Nozomi encaró una ceja.

-Disculpa si no soy de tu agrado-Lazó la joven, molesta.

-Nunca dije que no lo fueras, _Chichinashi_ \- El chico rió de lado y Nozomi sintió cómo le ardían las mejillas.

-¡¿ _Chichinas_ hi?! ¿No te enseñaron nunca modales?-Espetó molesta la joven.

-¿Acaso puedes negarlo?- Sonrió aquel chico. Parecía divertirse con la situación.

-Los más listos son los ceden primero. Por lo tanto dejaré esta estúpida conversación- Dijo la joven sacando su libro de Medicina antigua.

Aquel chico sonrió de lado y comenzó de nuevo su ataque. Parecía que nunca se cansaba y Nozomi estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia. No quería que el primer día ya le llamasen la atención. ¡Era una universidad, no el colegio!

-Tonta-Aventó el chico y en el momento que ella levantó la vista del libro hacia él éste se lo arrebató- ¿Medicina antigua? ¿En serio te interesa todas estas tonterías?- El joven ojeó el libro.

-¡Claro! ¿A ti acaso no?-Preguntó alterada la chica intentando hacerse de vuelta con el libro, pero el joven lo mecía de un lado a otro rápidamente. Como si previese los movimientos de la joven a la perfección.

-Oye, _Chichinashi,_ ¿es por eso que has venido a estudiar aquí? ¿No sabes que todo eso son leyendas?

-¡Qué más te da! Se supone que si estás estudiando medicina, esto es una de las bases básicas-Dijo levantándose hacia el joven para arrebatarle de una vez por todas su libro. Sin embargo, este era más rápido y huyó antes de que la joven lo alcanzase.

La clase pareció prestar atención a la escena, pero al momento volvieron a sus asuntos, pues aún quedaba algo de tiempo hasta que llegase el profesor y la sala estaba medio vacía.

-No te confundas. A mí me da igual. Solo estoy aquí por obligación-Dijo meciéndose delante de la chica.

-¿Entonces por qué no estudias otra cosa?-Preguntó la joven avanzando lentamente hacia él pero este volvía a huir meciendo el libro en la cara de la chica.

La joven, cansada de los juegos infantiles del muchacho alzó la mano hacia el libro, sin embargo, el chico era más rápido y la empujó contra la pared presionándole el hombro con el brazo. Aquel joven estaba dispuesto a decirle algo, pero lo interrumpieron haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia ellos.

\- Vosotros dos- Dijo un joven que estaba de pies tras la mesa del profesor, ligeramente inclinado hacia delante, ¿sería el profesor? Los miraba con cierto odio, el cual fue devuelto por el chico que anteriormente hablaba con Nozomi- Después de clase. A mi despacho-Dijo fríamente haciendo que la joven se mordiese el labio y el chico la dejase ir soltando un resoplido.

Ambos volvieron a sus asientos sin hacer ruido. La joven le arrebató el libro en un despiste del chico y lo guardó en su bolso mientras que él le dirigía una mirada divertida.


	7. Capítulo VI: Sexta confluencia

-Es tu culpa, _Chichinashi-_ Afirmó el chico mientras caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos junto a Nozomi.

Esta puso los ojos en blanco y apresuró el paso.

-Oye, _Chichinashi,_ ¿no sabes que es de mala educación huir de Su Majestad?-Dijo éste mientras imitaba el paso de la chica.

-¡Que no me llames así!- La chica supo que había perdido cuando el joven ensanchó su sonrisa mirándola- Tengo un nombre-Dijo sin mirarle.

-Nakamura Nozomi-Soltó el joven provocando que esta se parase en seco y le mirase extrañada. El chico supo por qué lo miraba así y le respondió antes de que formulase la obvia pregunta: todos hablaban de la chica nueva que no iba a clase.

-Pues ya que sabes mi nombre úsalo- Dijo ésta comenzando a andar de nuevo. El chico la imitó.

-Chi-chi-na-shi-Aventó el chico burlón. Nozomi puso los ojos en blanco. Decidió ignorarlo- ¿Sabes que vas en dirección contraria?

-¡Es tu culpa! Solo haces distraerme.

-¿Acaso sabes dónde está el despacho de ese inútil?-La joven lo miró extrañada y negó con la cabeza- Sígueme, Su Majestad te guiará-Dijo agarrándola de la mano y llevándola por uno de los tantos pasillos. Escaleras arriba.

-Oye…-La chica dejó la frase en el aire. ¡No le había preguntado el nombre!

-Ayato-Contestó el chico mientras tiraba de ella hacia otro pasillo.

-Ayato, ¿no te llevas bien con el profesor?

-¿Ese? Es un…-Lo dejó en el aire. Nunca acabó su frase pues se encontraron con el susodicho por el camino.

Nozomi lo examinó con detenimiento, iba elegantemente vestido. Llevaba varios libros bajo el brazo. Tenía el cabello elegantemente arreglado. Le sonaba de algo. Siguió observándolo tratando de descubrir dónde lo había visto. El profesor le dirigió una mirada de desprecio a la chica. Ahí lo reconoció: Era el chico que irrumpió en la tienda de manualidades días atrás. Sin embargo, ahora tenía una apariencia más elegante.

-¿A dónde ibais?-Inquirió seriamente mientras los asesinaba con la mirada.

-A su despacho-Contestó la joven.

El profesor clavó sus ojos en ella. No eran negros como creyó verlos en la tienda aquel día sino del color del cielo, de un cielo tormentoso. Nozomi se estremeció.

-No es por ahí-Inquirió el profesor dirigiendo la mirada a las manos de los jóvenes que seguían unidas- ¿No es una falta de respeto mostrar tanta confianza entre vosotros delante de su tutor?

Ayato chasqueó la lengua en señal de molestia y le dirigió una mirada de odio. Había algo entre ellos que no cuadraba. Le soltó con desprecio la mano a la chica.

-¿Y a ti qué?-Respondió.

-Oye, Ayato…-Intentó decir la joven pero el chico dio media vuelta molesto y se fue por donde había venido.

Nozomi se mordió el labio nerviosa. Estaba sola con aquel señor que la miraba fríamente. Había cierta tensión en el ambiente.

-Se la está jugando demasiado y solo ha empezado nuevamente el curso- Dijo casi para sí el profesor, luego pasó al lado de la chica provocando que esta se girase- Tú, a mi despacho. Sígueme- Aventó y Nozomi le siguió manteniendo la distancia sin decir nada.

¡El primer día y ya le había llamado la atención en clase y había sido llamada al despacho de su tutor! _Vaya ejemplo a seguir estás dando, Nozomi_ Se dijo a sí misma.

Ayato, aquel chico solo hacía meterla en situaciones complicadas y en problemas. Decidió que debía mantenerse alejada de él. Además lo veía como alguien totalmente fuera de lugar: ¡Era tan infantil, narcisista e impulsivo! Todo lo contrario a ella.

La chica no advirtió que el tutor se había parado y chocó contra su espalda. Este la volvió a mirar con odio y abrió la puerta de su despacho. Nozomi se tambaleó hacia atrás evitando la caída y se sonrojó de nuevo. _¿Es que aquí nadie tiene modales?_ Se preguntó a sí misma.

El despacho del profesor estaba repleto de estantes y estantes de libros de todas clases. La mesa del propietario presidía el centro de la habitación. La chica se fijó en la mesa: estaba totalmente cubierta de papeles. Un libro azul le llamó la atención. Era del azul de los ojos de él.

-Tú-Dijo captando la mirada de Nozomi-Siéntate.

La joven no tardó en hacer lo que le ordenó y se sentó justo enfrente de él. El joven suspiró. Parecía cansado.

-Por lo de las clases…-Empezó la chica intentando buscar una excusa que la salvase pero no tenía ninguna.

-Actúa como una adulta y déjate de pequeñeces. Pronto entrarás al mundo laboral, ¿pretendes comportarte así en tu futuro trabajo?- Le reprimió el profesor. La chica comenzó a juguetear con las manos.

-No volverá a pasar- Se excusó ella intentando mirarle a los ojos. Se estaba mordiendo tanto el labio que estaba empezando a sangrarle.

-Aléjate de Ayato, Nakamura- La chica se extrañó. ¿Era una orden o un consejo? No supo cómo tomarse eso- Necesito que me rellenes un par de papeles de nuevo ingreso y de las asignaturas que cursarás- Dijo aquel chico sacando un par de fotocopias de un montón de su mesa, provocando que el libro azul cayese junto a Nozomi.

La chica fue a recogerlo pero el tutor lo aventó rápidamente. Esta se volvió a morder el labio y desvió su mirada. No entendía por qué se sentía tan incómoda con este hombre.

Minutos más tarde terminó de rellenar los papeles y se lo entregó al profesor.

-Si ya has terminado, vete-Escupió el joven con desprecio.

-Gracias profesor…-No volvió a terminar la frase pues no sabía el nombre del profesor.

-Ruki, Mukami Ruki- Dijo en una mirada de soslayo.

N/A

Debo aclarar que los personajes aquí son mucho más mayores y desempeñan diferentes papeles: algunos son estudiantes, otros profesores, trabajadores etc. He querido crear una historia paralela al anime/manga/juego pero conservando los personajes y sus características.

¡Gracias por leer!

PD:También estoy en Wattpad para quienes lo prefieran: story/41907348-diabolik-lovers-la-manzana-de-la-discordia

Y tengo una cuenta en twitter que recién acabo de hacerme, para los interesados: A0Nana


End file.
